A Dash of Red in a Frozen Hammer
by TuckerVel
Summary: Band AU. Beacon Academy for the Gift and Talented had fostered many talented musicians, artists and people of many careers. Here a group of five girls come together. Perhaps they can make something of themselves too? Weiss x Ruby x Nora
1. Chapter 1

-And the Band plays on-

Beacon Acedemy for the gift and talented was one of the most prestigious arts school out of the four Kingdoms. It had the best music department and writing, with only its art, sociology and rhetoric classes being outclassed by Atlas, Vacuo and Haven respectively. It was the dream of many talented musicians to go there.

"Ooo, I'm so proud of my little sister!!!"

A rather loud and boisterous blonde haired girl yelled out on the train ride towards the academy. She hugged a rather smaller looking girl who appeared to be her sister, but it was hard to tell. The smaller girl had shorter black hair that feel asymmetrically towards the right of her face with red tips. She also had silver eyes.

"Yang, it's not that big of a deal."

Yang, in the other hand had loud inticing yellow-blonde hair that cascaded down to her waist. Her eyes were of a toned down lilac that seemed to bore into the soul of whoever she stared at.

"Not a big deal? Ruby, you got pushed up ahead two years to a highschool freshmen! How is that not a big deal. Your the bee's knees!"

Ruby seemed to be the exact opposite of her sister, one was loud, while the other quieter, as least for now. They were perfect foils to each other, the leveled each other out and brought the best out in them.

"I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees"

"Yeash, anxiety much?"

Ruby sighed, "yep, yeah maybe I'm only a year younger than most of you, in still two years ahead. I'm scared of what's going to happen Yang. I only know you and Blake, and she's focused in writing, and your focused in rhetoric and boxing!"

Yang saw that Ruby was about to get a anxiety attack, she pulled her close and rubbed her back. She whispered soothing words to her until she felt Ruby had calmed down enough to not have an attack. "Better?"

Ruby smiled at Yang,"Yeah, thanks."

Suddenly their heartfelt moment was ruined by the fact that a blonde haired boy came running through looked as if he was about to puke. He was a few away from the trash can, but he couldn't last any longer.

"Ew Yang, it got on your shoes!"

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross ,gross!!"

"We are almost at Beacon Miss Schnee, would you like for us to help you take your luggage?"

A white haired girl looked up from her scroll and towards the chauffeur and his assistant. She smiled and spoke a mute 'no' to them as she returned to her a scroll. She was watching as mysterious video.

It was a unnamed girl who went by the name "RedRose". She was internet famous for her music videos. She didn't sing or speak, she simply played amazing prices on the cello. Each had her certificate that stated she wrote her own music and it was all able to be bought for a low amount online.

She had bought one just to see how good it was. Score listening to the song and saw that she couldn't tell half off what it was. She heard the song and soon the pieces feel together. Ever since then, she wanted to meet this girl. She hopes that Vale is the right choice to find her.

"Hey Ren, do you think it's safe to parade on the outside of train? I think so. I can see sooooo much from here. Maybe I could play a drum set solo with 'RedRose'? Maybe she'll want to be my friend, and then we become internet celebritie, and then people will hear me play and then-

"NORA!!!!"

Said orange haired girl stopped dead in her tracks and looks at the boy she had just called Ren and saluted him. He wore a dark green short sleeve button down shirt and a pair of black jeans. He hair was left down with a pink strand peekout near her left eye. Nora was wearing a white t-shirt that had a pink Hanmer with a thunder symbol on it and ripped blue skinny jeans.

"Yes sir?"

Ren was staring sternly at her, with hints of him at a loss of breath. It seemed as if he had run out to catch Nora before she commited st stupid act while exploring the train.

"Don't ever do that again."

A redhead girl had just walked through the gates from Beacon high after arriving early on the train that was meant only for the upper classes. She went towards the dorm room manger and asked for her room.

"Ohh let's see, Pyrrha Nikos, your in room 213 and 214. Here is the list of people you share those two adjacent rooms with."

"Thank you miss."

Pyrrha swiftly left saying her thanks and went to find her room. Coming from Haven, she wasn't used to the slightly colder temperatures and wore a sleeveless red tank top with a pair of skinny black jeans. She was also carry the case of her intrument. She looked down at the list.

"Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkayrie, Weiss Schnee, and Ruby Rose and Velvet Scarlatina- room 213. Room 214- Jaune Arc, Yang Xaio Long, Lie Ren, Coco Adel and Blake Belladonna. Hmm. Quite a group of people. Hopefully we all get along."

She reached her destination if the room and opened her dorm up and looked inside. It was quite spacious and had a futuristic and modern yet classic look to it. She took the bed near the edge for herself and began to unpack her things.

This year was shaping up to be a lively one to say the least.

-AN-

980 words. Wow I'm bad.

Anyways. This is meant to set everything up. And yes there already is a mystery involved in this. And yes there are five people per room. Let me explain. I wanted to have all five band member be in the same room instead of having one be separate. That would've been unfair. And yes, the intro was weird. Next chapter will be them meeting and having their first few classes together.

Also. Weiss is the lead singer, but this doesn't mean she sings every song. I am pulling out Rooster Teeth's own songs for this and maybe a few of my own. Some songs will be song by different people becuase they relate to the plot and the relationships.

The main line up is :

Weiss-Vocals

Ruby-Lead Guitar...and other stuff

Pyrrha-Bass

Nora-Drum set

Velvet-Piano

Hope you all enjoy. Reviews are appreciated. Also

Thank you **DarkGaurdian** for letting me use this idea of yours. It's a really nice one and one I haven't ever seems. Seeing as I'm the first to post this ship, I'm naming it...help me?


	2. Chapter 2

-AN-

This ship is officially named Artic Sugar Rush from **DarkGuardian**. Thank you for the other name idea **matthewcortes93** but this one won out. I'm sorry.

-Till the morning sun-

When the train carrying all the freshmen first arrived, people were all crowding the entrances, trying to be one of the first to be able to explore their new highschool and home for the next few years. As soon as the doors opened, everybody ran out but were stopped by a grey haired man and a blonde haired women.

"That's Profesor Ozpin-"

"That's Glynda Goodwitch-"

"O' my gosh, I love them-"

"-me too"

Ozpin halted all the excited whispering with a simple raising of his hand. Everybody quieted down and looked towards him. Glynda looked at him and saw a mirth in his eyes. She sighed and waited to hear the speech as well

"I'll... be short. Beacon Academy is meant for gifted and talented students. What I see before me is a group with potential, but this potential must be...turned into talent. You must work hard, and expect the hard work to pay off in the end..."

Ozpin looked around and saw a familiar tuft of black and red hair. He smiled remembering that he did in fact ask her to come to Beacon. What she must've felt was only half of what he felt. She was a great girl and Ozpin knew she would do great things musically.

"And would Ruby Rose, please follow me and Professor Goodwitch towards my office."

Everybody turned towards Ruby. Almost everybody knew Yang and by proxy knew Ruby. Yang loved her dearly. She was elated when she found out Ozpin asked her join two years early and was happy enough for the both of them together. She pushed Ruby toward Ozpin, earning a string of noises from the redhead.

"Go get em Rubes!"

Ruby dusted herself off and walked towards Professor Ozpin who immediately began walking after throwing the little redhead a smile. Glynda slowed down a bit so she could match the redhead's timid pace. She flashed her a warming smile that eased up Ruby's timidness a smidge.

"Hello Ruby."

H-hi Glynda-sorry I mean Ms. Goodwitch."

Glynda laughed as Ruby rubbed the back of her her and smiled sheepishly at her. When they had first met, she told the young girl it was alright to call her 'Glynda'. Ruby would always remind Gylnda of her. She was an amazing musician as well. It was quite sad she wasn't with them anymore.

Ruby studied Glynda and Ozpin while they walked in silence while Glynda was remiscing of previous events and people. Glynda wore a pair of black tapered Velvet pants and a tucked in white long sleeved dress shirt. She also had a small purple jacket drapped over her shoulders that suited her nicely. Her blonde hair was in its natural low bun and her green eyes shore against the outfit.

Ozpin was much more, quiet in his choice of clothes. He had on a green jacket, with brown patches at the elbows with a pair of darker green suit pants with a black dress shirt to finish it off. He also sported a long ribbon on his wrist, it was multi colored, being red black and silver. The trademark that 'RedRose' gave to poeple she met. She noticed Glynda wasn't wearing hers.

"Umm Glyn-Ms. Goodwitch! Where is your armband, I thought 'RedRose' gave you one?"

Glynda flashed a smile st Ruby and rolled up both of her sleeves on her arms. On her left arm there was the ribbon. It flowed freely and swayed with the wind. Ruby and Glynda heard the crowd behind them that had yet to dissolve awe and marvel at Glynda's band.

"Ruby. You can call me Glynda if you want. As long as you aren't in class. Me and Ozpin will always be there for you. But sometimes, I'm a bit too loved and that happens," she said pointing towards the crowd. "They probably think you asked if I had one and I'm explaining everything to you."

Ruby giggle at thy comment and looked behind them as the crowd slowly dissolved, leaving Yang talking to a strange glorange haired girl and a calm stoic boy. _Yang makes friends so quickly. I wish I was like that._ Glynda saw that Ruby looked a bit sad and decided to lighten up the mood by bringing Io her favorite subject as they reached the main building.

"So how had your guitar been?"

"Guitar!!! That is my sweet heart you are talking about Glynda! And yes, Cresent Rose is doing just fine...," Ruby whispered in a hushed tone,"Is 'she' in my dorm room?"

Glynda looked at the redhead and smiled and nodded her head and saw how happy she became. They reached the elevator and met up with a waiting Ozpin who was standing in one part of the elevator. Once they entered he pushed the button and they began to move up.

"So Ruby, are you sure you want to use your 'sweetheart' in class? I would much rather prefer to hear, the other one. I'm even if you don't want to use her, we have other school models that sound perfectly fine."

Ruby sighed. She knew this question was coming.

"Professor Ozpin, I know you want me to play badly, but even switching different models would change how good I sound. Even, I'm excellent with the guitar... Is there I place I can record?"

He nodded as they reached the office he shared with Glynda. He sat down in front of his large desk while Glynda sat next to Ruby on the cushioned chairs.

"I brought you hear today to congratulate you personally on entering Beacon two years early. It is an honor to have you here. I hope you will do as well as I hope Miss Rose, you have a bright music career in front of you. Your room is 213. You may go now. "

Glynda hugged Ruby as she left and returned to Ozpin to begin discussing the first few days of classes. Ruby pushed the button on the elevator and went to bottom floor. She went to administration and revived her scroll pin for the door. She left and headed towards the dorm room.

Once she got there she input the code and opened the door, expecting to be the first one there. She was wrong. Inside was a light redhead girl sitting on the Conor bed talking to a white haired fair skinned girl. They both turned and looked at Ruby. Then a second door opened and out popped the ginger hair girl.

Ruby, the white haired girl and the ginger haired girl all met eyes and thought the same thought at once about each other.

 _They're Breathtaking._

AN

I have. No idea why I wanted to do with this chapter. And yes. Somewhat slow burn but they are allowed to be smitten with each other but do nothing. That's allowed. I think. Anyways. I know I'm my main story RsD(Red Roses on Snowy Days) I said I would post today, I couldn't finish writing that night. I fell asleep. I've decided every two days I'll post. Reviews are appreciated as well criticism like every story I do is wanted. Hint. Next chapter involves a bunny and the bassist and the three girls introducing each other and flirting casually and Yang bangers. Lots of yang bangers.


	3. Chapter 3

-AN-

Warning. OOC Everybody. Also SDC still real. Dust is power for everything. 'I'm Sorry'

-Until the Dusk-

All three girls were motionless as they looked at each other. Ruby eyes darted from one to the other, as did Weiss' and Nora's. They all sported a rather similar blush while Pyrrha watched on with amusement. She cleared her throat and all of them instantly realized how long they were just staring.

"Umm...Hi! I'm Ruby Rose nice to meet all of you!"

Ruby shook hands with Pyrrha and then Wiess and Nora. She used both hands to shake them at the same time and lingered for a bit, with neither one of the three wanting to let go. It was the opening of the door that jump started their motor functions as they back away from each other with Ruby bumping into the new body in the room.

"Oof!"

Said body, landed with a thump on the floor with papers flying everywhere. One landed at Pyrrha's feet. She studied it and saw it contained said person's identity

"Velvet Scarlantia?"

The girl was rubbed her shoulder where she landed on it and looked up at the sound of her name. Her ears rising as well to what she thought was an angelic voice. Before Pyrrha could comment on how cute she looked Ruby stepped in and lifted her back to her feet.

"Hi Velvet! Sorry I bumped into you. You have nice ears. They suit you. Mind if I help you pick your stuff up?"

Velvet was overwhelmed but heard that she wanted to help her so she nodded and began to pick stuff up with Ruby zipping around grabbing all the papers that flew everywhere. Once they were done, Velvet placed her stuff on the nearest desk and sat down next to Pyrrha who made space for her on her bed. The trio were sitting across on what seemed to be Weiss' bed. Velvet spoke up.

"H-hi. I'm V-Velvet Scarlantia. N-nice to meet you all."

Even through her stutter Pyrrha heard how beautiful her voice sounded she was about to say hi but then Weiss stopped her. She had on a concerning look and Pyrrha decided it was for the best to wait. Again.

"You seem scared. Why is that?"

Velvet shrunk herself down with both Nora and Ruby now having the same concerning look. Pyrrha decided it was time to talk. She put her arm around Velvet and looked at her. She smiled at her and began to talk.

"Weiss, I think that we should give Velvet here space. You wouldn't want to be questioned right?"

Velvet felt safe under Pyrrha's arm and subconsciously snuggled more into her. Pyrrha began to blush which ruined any of her chances of looking strong with Weiss smirked with amusement and Nora and Ruby snickering at her. She decided to play with then too once she heard Velvet whisper a 'thank you' to her.

"It's funny how you laugh but can't look at each other without blushing."

The trio stoped and for a second looked at each other and instantly blushed, moving away from each other mumbling something about choosing beds. Ruby chose the one in between Weiss's and Nora's who chose the one next to Ruby. Velvet seemed to have refined her composure and realized why she did and back away blushing. Pyrrha just put her arm around her again gaining a larger blush.

"Umm. I-I think I'm ready to say why I'm scared."

Everybody returned to their original seats, but with more blushing this time. Silently through the door that Nora came, a certain Blonde was taking pictures of the two groups and secretly said to a black haired girl behind her "I ship both of the couples."

"E-ever since I was a kid, people always bullied me for being a Fanuas. They would pull my ears and call me names. I moved to Vale because of the reforms, but I still got bullied. I hoped by going to Beacon, I could lose myself in music. But I'm still scared people will hurt me. Sorry if I was scared. I'm not that used to nice humans."

Everyone was sad for Velvet, especially Pyrrha who had many Fanuas friends growing up who she had seen move away to the Fanuas Island to escape everything. She clenched her fists and slowly exhaled, trying to steady herself.

"Well, Velvet, why don't we introduce ourselves. Maybe you'll be more safe when you know all of us," Weiss offered with a concerned smiled.

"Oooo yeah. I'll go first. I'm Nora Valkayrie. I love to meet new people, Fanuas or Human. My best friend-brother from another mother Ren also is going here too. I'm a drummer. He wants to study philosophy. Also I'm a queen and the queen of the sloths!"

Almost everybody was confused by what Nora said, besides Ruby who was able to keep up with the girl and nodded her head at what Nora said, with everyone else confused.

"H-hi I'm Ruby Rose, actually, I'm not supposed to be here yet. I got moved up two years early, but I'm only a year younger. I play the cello-guitar! I mean I play the guitar. Yeah, just the guitar."

Weiss seemed to have caught onto what Ruby said, and gave her a questioning look.

"Cello? You play the Cello? Hmm. Is that what that big case back there is," she pointed a a Cello shaped case with rose markings," I wonder what is inside that considering you brought your guitar with you when you can in."

Weiss was beginning to move towards the Cello but Ruby's hand stopped her, she looked up into Weiss beautiful pools of blue she called eyes and thought for a bit with Wiess having lost herself in Ruby's eyes. But, once Ruby was ready to speak, Nora stopped up instead, sounding a bit flustered. Nobody heard the laughing coming from the other door.

"Ummm, Weiss, could you please move? It's get a bit hot here."

Weiss turned around and saw that she had been leaning towards Ruby and was Nora was to her side but could get a good view of her backside. She instantly blushed and sat back down, not wanting to move again out of embarrassment. She whispered a soft sorry to Nora while Pyrrha smirked with amusement.

"I-I'm Weiss Schnee, daughter of Viktor Schnee, and Hieress to the Schnee Dust Company," she looked at Velvet," yes I know my father is ruthless to the Fanuas, and so was I before I met, one of my best friends...servant, Emily. She showed me kindness and I had a change of heart. I sing and can write music."

Velvet smiled at her. She knew full well who she was and now she knew the rumors of her being kind to Fanuas unlike her father were true.

"All students to the main hall please"

The loudspeaker rang through the room as they all began to get up, with the trio budding arms and blushing again.

-AN-

Not my best work. Kinda everywhere Chapter. It's weird it's bad. I know


	4. Chapter 4

-AN-

I'm back.

-The Drum Beat On-

As the five of them reached the main hall, Ruby spotted Yang talking Blake and a boy who had long black hair. She could make out a pink strand in his hair that fell right behind his ear. She waved at them and they approached her and her group. She was about to ask who the boy was when Nora ran up and collided with him. They fell with Nora siting on top of him.

"Hey Ren! How have you been? I see you made friends. How is philosophy. Wait, classes haven't started yet. I'm sorry Ren. Hope you do well in philosophy. 'Met two cute girls two. Oh there so amazing. And-"

"NORA!!!"

Nora got off of Yang in a heartbeat and saluted him. He got up slowly and breathed heavily. Dealing with Nora always made him a bit tired. Whether it was that she was so annoying and crazy or something else, but it always did.

"Wow. How do you even deal with that?"

Blake had asked everyone. Everyone besides Ren just shrugged as he sighed as Nora waved towards Weiss and Ruby, with her confidence high again. Both of them blushed and Yang remembered what Blake and her saw. She smiled and whispered loud enough for everyone too hear.

"Seems all three of you make a cute couple."

Everyone chuckled with Yang snickering while the three of them were pure red and began walking ahead of everybody else as to not be teased anymore. They reached the group of students that was there already and before any one of them could comment, the cracklings of a microphone as it was hit made everyone look towards it.

In front of them stood Professor Ozpin. He was next to Glynda Goodwitch. Ozpin cleared his threat and every one of the students gave him their undivided attention.

"I am here to welcome you to Beacon. You all travelled far and wide for this. This is my second offering as your new Headmaster. 'RedRose' the acclaimed Celloist has decided to go Beacon as well. I had asked to give us a small showing of her skill and she obliged."

Everybody was estactic, especially the boys. Many had a crush on the masked figure of RedRose. A few girls also had such feelings. The droning of the students in their idle chatter was soon drowned out by the sound of a single note of a cello. Above them, a figure stood, she had a full white Cello with rose petals covering mos of the base. The strings were pure black and the bow was a mix of black and white.

She began to play a soft and endearing tune. Some recognized this as one of the first ever songs she played that reached views in the millions before it became a common occurance. Weiss looked at her with joy that she could find her here. She looked around to gauge the reactions of everyone else and saw that Ruby was missing. She moved towards Yang to ask her where she went. Tan. Rubbed the back of her head and looked up to RedRose and she gave her a silent nod. She smiled at Wiess and answered.

"Oh. Just to the bathroom."

-AN-

Short chapter I know.

I'll get back into the grove of posting again on my regular two day posting schedule.


	5. Chapter V

-AN-

Told you I'd be back, didn't I?

Ruby have a violin now. Everything changed

-Story-

As Weiss was about to answer back Yang to see if her alibi for Ruby held up, she was stopped by the mesmerizing music of Red Rose

RedRose stood there. Atop the front facing balcony letting the strings talk for her. Her cloak was fully around her and her signature black mask with white roses shore against the light that was illuminating her.

You could hear the mumur in the crowd as she stopped for a minute before gracefully falling-no flowing through the air onto the main stage stsrting up her more exciting movement. The crowd cheered. Many loved this song. By far many had hoped she would play this song.

The violin shore brightly as the lights dimmed down. Soon the whole room was dark and a single low note was played. Suddenly a burst of color shot out from Red Rose and her violin and cloack and mask were illuminated by glowing dust and she plaued the single higest note in her piece before dropping down into the main meoldy again.

The crowd cheered as she continued the piece in the dark and once it was ocer many wanted an encore but as RedRose began to consider it she looked towards ozpin and saw he had said though his head movements "no".

So, she shrugged and as the stage filled with smole she left through a well positioned hole in the floor that closed after she left.

In the tunnel, she saw that Glynda had been waitig for her. Glynda smiled and hugged the small celebrity.

"Good Job Ruby"

Ruby returned the embrace, taking off her mask in the process to allow her to talk freely. The mask had been designed to allow the user to have slight vc distortion as to not reveal the identity through interviews and fan meetups.

"Thanks Glynda! Was I super amazing huh?"

Ruby seemed very estatic about this first show in Beacon, Glynda fully comprehend. The first time she and Ruby's mother had performed in front of a live audiance, they had also shared the same feeling.

"Yes Ruby, you were utterly amazing out there...your mother would've been proud.."

Ruby somberly smiled at Glynda and gave her a one arm hug as they walked arm in arm out of the tunnel to greet the rest of the crew waiting for them...

-Meanwhile-

Weiss had just finished applauding the amazing performance of her secrer crush RedRose. Though she was happy to have seen her and known that she does indeed go the Beacon, she was also concerned in finding Ruby. No normal person would spend that much time in the bathroom to miss a whole show??

Weiss had her suspicions of what Ruby really did, noting that odd violin case that was in their room. Though the resasons for that case actually held up. Pyrrha never said which instrument she played, and she was the first one in the room.

So weiss dismissed the thought of Ruby being RedRose for now and went to the bathroom to go look for Ruby...

-Meanwhile-

Ruby was sad, not sad in the way that a normal person would be sad, but sad in her own Ruby way. Due to having to keep up Yang's alibi to her, which she had texted to her acter her show, bless her soul, she had to miss out on her party.

The worst part was that Glynda had baked cookies! Her favorite! But keep up appearances was alot more important. So she took a back route to the bathroom that was closet to the performance hall and made it was just seconds to spare to wash her face and hands in feigning. Before Weiss had came in.

"Ruby, where have you been?? You completely missed RedRose's performance you dolt!"

Ruby rubbed the back of her head sheepishly with her now dry hand. She had to quickly think up something on the spot, else she would give Weiss even more questions.

"Well you see..I had to...help Professor Port! Yes, I had to help Professor Port. He was in this hallway moving heavy equipment. He needed me to help move some stage equipment like a large stage computer and the smoke machine for RedRoses performance, and I got really sweaty so I came here again to dry pff and wash my hands."

Weiss seemed to buy this and allowed Ruby some time to gaze at her while she thought over her just made up alibi. Weiss was wearing a brilliantly white dress that reached to judt under her knees. She had on whote and alabaster blue stockings withvery lovely alabaster blue heels. The top of her dress had a red satin band around the neck line that pluged while the neck stayed the same length, giving off the appearnce she had a pluging dress in the light.

Her hair was a beautiful alabaster that Ruby so dearly wanted to touch so badly. It looked so soft in the floruescent light of the bathroom. She could just reach out and feel it right now. If only she could. Ruby soon felt eyes staring into her as well as she was. She locked eyes with Weiss in a shaky confrontation.

Weiss did a quick once over of Ruby. She was cute. Very adorably cute. She had the largest silver eyes she had ever seen and they just brought her in. She wanted to stare more but realized this wasnt the most...appropriate time to do so. So she confronted Ruby after a quick minute of staring.

"Ruby why were your staring at me?

Ruby blushed and went back to giving Weiss a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of her head. She didnt really want to lie to Weiss, but her answer was really embarrassing to say.

"Oh yeah know...I was just admiring how cute and beautiful you were..."

Weiss immediately blused red at how foward Ruby just was. _I think shes cute too...but I also think Nora is cute...what do I do?_ Wiess thought to herself as she continued to blush as she took a hold of Ruby's hand and pulled her out of the bathroom back towards the main hall.

"Come on R-Ruby, we'll be late to the rest of the openig ceromony.." Weiss wanted to try something risky, " N-Nora will be there waiting to talk to us.."

Ruby instantly perked up and started to match speed and then go faster than Weiss as they speed walked to the main hall as to not look sweaty. Weiss was happy her idea worked. _Now time to see about Nora.._

 _-AN-_

Okay, so I told myself I would write a much longer chapter, but I decided not to. And this time im here to stay again, at leadt for a while. My Christmas gift is that by the time Christmas rolls out, Artic Sugar Bomb will be finally together and the three will start dating. And yess Ruby now has a violin. That is certain. Till next time


	6. Chapter VI

-AN-

Trigger warning for BIGOT COMMENTS AND SEXIST AND HATE COMMENTS TOWARDS LGBT MEMBERS AND PHYSICAL ABUSE. Was the only way I pictured Cardin. Now back to the story. It gets fluffy after he leaves dont worry.

-AN-

During the whole bathroom fiasco, Nora was calmly sitting upon one of the seats in the main hall walls casually swinging her feet and licking a lollipop Ren had given her before he had left to go to his first class oreintation.

Being a music student, classes didnt start till tomorrow to allow the students to explore the campus and the recording studios and set up their instruments or rent if it was a much larger instrument such as a drumset or a full scale cello to name a few. Nora on the other hand, decided to transport her own personal drumset for her 4 years at Beacon.

This drumset had been a gift from Ren himself. She practically leaped for joy when she had seen it waiting for her in thier shared room. Ren had been so much of a brother to her than her own family...

"Hey there cutie, why you all alone?"

Nora was suddenly thurst out of her thoughts by the harsh-and somewhat intoxicated Nora thought- voice of what seemed like a second year student. He hazily sat down next to her without even asking if she allowed it-which she did not-

"Um, who are you, are you a friend of Ren?"

 _So naive. Maybe this one will last me longer heh, stupid first years_. "Yes I am a friend of Ren's. My name is Cardin Winchester. What is yours cutie?"

Nora haphazardly shook the compliment away. Any of friend of Ren's new or not got the speech that Nora's heart beat only for other girls, not guys. Though if he really was Ren's friend, he should've known her name. _Weird_ , Nora thought as she devised up a pln to test him to see if he really was telling the truth. She inwardly laughed at how manical she could be for a sloth queen.

"My name is-wait a minute, you should know this. Im sure Ren has talked all about me! So tell me, what's my name?"

The boy stuttered out random gibberish while Nora inwardly giggled. _That was strike one. Maybe I'll play with him a bit more. It's kinda funny_. Cardin searched everywhere to try to guess her real name. He had an aha moment when he thought he had her real name.

"Oh yeah, pfft I know your name. Ren talks all about you. Your L-lena right?"

Nora smiled and nodded while inwardly she was laughing so hard. Cardin exhaled finally and let go much of his pent of stress he had been holding in chest. _Way to go Cardin. That's why your known as the ladykiller. Heh heh, though this is some easy meat to get. No fun in that, but oh well, I'll guess I'll be eating good tonight heh heh._

Nora soon got bored of toying with him as she saw no real fun, also becuase she spotted a certain pair of red and white coming towards the room she was in. So she stood up and politely excused herself.

"Sorry Cardin but um, your full of shit. I know all of Ren's friends and my name is Nora. And also if you really were his friend, he would've told you, that I'm gay, sorry."

Cardin was starstruck that this little girl played him like that. He wanted he reward, no matter if he had to use force this time or not. So he grabbed Nora's wrist and stopped her from moving trying to cover her mouth as she tried screaming for help. Though before he could get far, he was nailed on the head by a book but he still held onto Nora.

"Let go of her you ugly bastard!"

Nora looked uo from her human prison and saw Ruby and Weiss had shown up. She wanted so bad to run to them, and just relish in thier warmth. _Im falling to hard for them...hopefully they both like me. And each other. Would make things alot easier on all of us_. Suddenly Cardin's hold on her tightened as she let out a muffled scream as he hold her close to him.

"Alright, let me take this little snack with me so my boys and I can use for a while and nobody has to get hurt, understand bitches?"

Weiss was about to go and try her best to hurt Cardin for calling Nora just a snack with the back up of Ruby before a Yellow blur speed across the hall the only sound was the thud of Cardin against the wall with Nora finally free of her prison made by Cardin's arms.

She instantly ran towards Weiss and Ruby, even though her savoir stood just a few feet away from her. Yang didn't mind much, she much rather see those three hugging, it was by far the cutest thing she had seen so she took out her scroll to snap some quick pictures before leaving as quickly as she came in. Though not without a thank you.

"Thanks Yang for saving me, sorry I didn't hug you...I'll repay you and buy you food!"

Yang waved her arm behind her in a no as she spoke to the trio as she left the room.

"Just seeing you three obviously in love girls hugging was enough of a thank you. Treat my sister good, both of you."

As she left all three had quickly untangled themselves and faced Yang with a furious blush as they walked out quickly back to the dorm room in silence trying thier best to each remove thier own blushes. A silent nod and look between all three that they would repay Yang for her comments at a later date in time.

 _Could it really be both Nora and Weiss have a thing for me? Hopefully...I really do like them..._

Meanwhile-

Pyrrha had finally finished up settling into her norm darm room with the help a Velvet. They had explored more of the room after getting back and saw it was quite spacious, thought compared to other rooms, it seemed...much more refined and exquisite.

There were two floors, albeit the room was still about the same height, only a bit taller to allow one to walk upstairs. It was more of a tiny loft. Two beds where situated there with one night table in between them. There was also a dual seated desk near the ladder that led to the loft area. Under it was another three beds, and in the same corner the dual seated desk was above them, was also a tripple seated one.

There was also a kitchenette in the far off corner of the room next to a large window that showcased the water and the city of Vale right underneath Beacon.

Pyrrha had figured that this room size was most likely built for much larger dorm sizes seeing as the five beds were all there. Pyrrha and Velvet also decided to move their stuff from the beds they had left it at, to the upper beds, though it was Velvet who had suggested this, Pyrrha also had an ulterior motive to agreeing. _I think I might like her. After hearing what she had went through...I don't want that to ever happen to her again. And if she does choose me. I vow to never let such thigs happen to her again._

So pyrrha?"

Pyrrha was bolted out of her thoughts by the voice of Velvet. She was looking down on her from the upper loft with the sweetest look Pyrrha had ever seen. Her bunny ears also helped make her even cuter and Pyrrha fought hard to break her stoic character and run uo the ladder and pet her between the ears. Though she maintained herself. Just barely.

"I apologize Velvet, I was lost in thought. I promise it wont happen again."

Velvet just waved her hand as the response in a nonchalant manner. "Its okay Pyrrha, I do that too," and she gave Pyrrha the cutest smile she could muster.

"I was asking you if you liked the way that we had the bedding arrangements...and whether or not you wanted to go grab coffee after classes ended tomorrow..."

Velvet hid behind her hands and raised uo her scarf she was wearing to hide her ever growing blush. Pyrha just stood there starstruck before the impact of the words hit her cuasing pink to once again dust cheeks. _I never could've hoped things would get to this this quickly. Oh thank Oum, I was getting scared i was gonna tell her by accident. This way, it won't be by accident and be on purpose._

Yes I would love to Velvet. I can't wait till tomorrow now. More than ever."

Velvet gave Pyrrha a relived smile with her blush still showing as she heard her answer. She soon went back finishing up putting her stuff in her drawers and her half of the desk.

Pyrrha sat down at the small sofa that sat at the side of the room near the connecting door as she sighed in content. And then, through some means or another all five girls thought the same phrase at the same time. How thier lives would change after this faithful meeting, they would not know, but they could only hope for better things.

 _I can't wait for tomorrow..._

 _ **AN**_

 _ **Alright so info**_

 ** _The artic sugar bomb trio just came back to the room afterwards and know nothing about Pyrrha and velvs date till tomorrow._**

 ** _Yes late update, im sorry. Ap sucks_**

 ** _Ill be back every other day somehow. Cya next time_**


	7. Chapter VII

-Frosted Sugar Bomb-

A blinding light from the large window hit throughout the room as a single girl began to wake up. She always liked the wake up very early in the morning. It allowed her full roam of her house, and in this case, the dorm room. She began by opening up her dresser she had filled up yesterday after arriving at the dorm with the other two. Those two...

She smiled as she looked at them. They looked so peaceful in their sleep. She wanted to give them little tiny pecks on each other there cheeks, but she refrained from doing so in case either were to wake up. She then went back to the task at hand, grabbing her fresh undergarments and a pair of leggings and a shirt with her towel into the bathroom before anybody else could wake up.

The bathroom was quite small, compared the the grandeur of the dorm room they stayed it. _Guess they had to cut corners somewhere to make such an amazing room_. It consisted of just a a simple mirror and sink with compartments inside the mirror, a toilet, and a shower stall. All the necessaries were there for them to use to their liking. So the girl quickly stepped into the shower to bathe and then to do her morning routine after the shower.

Once she was changed into her leggings and shirt, she walked out of the bathroom with her hair still in a small towel to let it dry. She sat down by her bed and began drying her hair with the towel when she began to hear some noises from the kitchenette area. She turned around now with no upper head towel to go look towards the kitchen area.

"Ughh, kitchen why aren't you working!"

The voice of a certain bunny rang through the entire room. She was in front of the stove looking very frustrated for why it wasn't lighting. In all honesty she looked very cute, very angry, but cute.

"Needing some help Velvet?"

The brunette turned around with a startle and took a second before she smiled at The new body inside the kitchen area of the dorm. She looked relived that somebody else was awake, even though she knew she was after seeing her bed empty, yet the thought was comforting.

"Yes I would Ruby. Do you happen to know how to cook?

Ruby smiled as she reminisced for a second about the times that she and her sister took cooked or baked together. She also remembered how her mother and her cooked...

Ruby shook her head and gave Velvet a small smile and a nod and the bunny eared girl hugged her with happiness. In all reality, Velvet had no clue how to cook or bake, but she wanted to prepare for her new dorm members a small breakfast to wish them a happy year filled with friendship and joy.

"So whats the problem Velv?"

Velvet giggled a bit at the nickname Ruby had given her. Her only friend before her new dorm mates always used to call her that.

"The um, s-stove doesn't s-seem to turn o-on"

Ruby giggled at Velvet's stutter for a second, which didn't suit Velvet well. She put on a very stern face and stared at Ruby who just giggled even more.

"Sorry sorry Velv *giggle* its just that *giggle* your stutter is so cute."

Velvet took of her stern face she was staring at Ruby with and switched it for a soft smile and a quiet 'thank you'.

"Even so, if it wasn't me, others w-wouldn't l-like having their s-stutter called cute."

"I know Velv, but I just can't help it! Your's is so cute!"

Velvet smiled at Ruby once again, feeling her cheeks dust the slightest pink and saw that Ruby's were dusted pink as well.

"Say Ruby, do you think...Pyrrha likes me?"

Ruby began pondering about this as she began to turn on the stove, which Velvet couldn't do much to her frustration. They began to pass around food to be cooked and prepared between themselves.

"Hmmm, I think so, I mean she did put her arm over you when we all first met yesterday. Has she done anything else? Pass me the bacon if you would please Velv."

Velvet complied and passed the bacon as she began to tell Ruby about what else Pyrrha did. Velvet also just happened to finish wrapping the last two sandwiches and was just waiting on the bacon to complete them.

"Well, she a-agreed t-to sleep on the top loft in the bed next to mine. Oh wait! S-she agreed to go on a d-d-date w-with me.."

Ruby turned off the stove and moved the bacon to a cold stove head before jumping into a confused Velvet for a hug.

"Oh my gosh Velvy I'm so happy for you!" Oh you two are going to look so cute!"

Velvet pushed Ruby a bit away in attempt to cover up her now fully red face with her hands. Ruby giggled again and finished up the breakfast sandwiches while Velvet calmed her blush down. The two girls now waiting at the table for the rest of the girls to wake up.

"Hey Velvy, whats the time, I didn't bother checking when I woke up."

"Oh sure, its just 6:45!"

Both girls just facepalmed once they realized what time it was. It was a Saturday, and seeing as they're music students, classes and class orientation didn't start until 12 noon.

"Well how about we explore the school Velv? We'll leave them a note on the table."

Velvet nodded and they changed out of there clothes. They silently closed the door behind them as they went to go explore.

 _To Pyrrha, Nora, and Weiss_

 _Velvet and I decided to go explore Beacon because we woke up extremely early. We made you all breakfast. Hope you enjoy! We'll be back by around 8:00. Or you can find us, the choice is yours. Cya guys soon_

 _-Ruby and Velvet_

 _-AN-_

 **Okay. So I didn't have time to push out a chapter due to my schooling and AP work. I apologize. At least I finally updated CCK. I kinda need to redo that one again. It kinda sucks. Except for the last three chapters. Those were good. Ilk be back tomorrow because i have no more school work until Monday. Cya**


	8. Chapter VIII

"So Velv, you never mentioned it but what instrument do you play? I was wondering that. Or are you like a literature student or something else?"

"N-no Ruby, I am a music student. I play the piano. Are you sure you o-only play the gui-guitar?"

Ruby was stopped momentarily for a second but didn't break pace with Velvet. The two of them were walking down Beacon's main hallway of the large music hall. The music hall was fairly close to their dorm, being just a couple of floors and a few steps away. The hall itself was about the size of the dormitory, perhaps even larger. So far they had seen multiple separate recording studios and classrooms teaching a range of topics from Jazz Theory to advanced Music Theory.

Dammit. I hoped it nobody would guess this quickly. Ugh, it was bad enough when nobody cared about RedRose and now shes everywhere!

"So what if I am RedRose? Does that affect anything!?"

Ruby half yelled out her rebuttal to Velvet which caused the Faunas to jump a tiny bit in surprise. In the little span of the one day she knew the redhead, she had not once her heard snap as violently as she saw right now. It scared Velvet almost as much as if shocked her. Ruby could tell Velvet was frightened if not shocked by her sudden outburst. She shook her head and the know motionless Velvet and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Velv, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you, that was rude. You were only asking a question."

"Its quite a-alright Ruby, but Ruby?"

Said girl hummed out a 'yes'

"I never as-asked if you were RedRose."

Velvet was giggling softly while Ruby was blushing from embarrassment and was stuttering out random pieces and bits of some language that Velvet thought was made up, which died down into mumble almost as quickly as she said them. It was quite the scene, luckily nobody was around them seeing as most were either near other more interesting wings of the hall or in their beds. Velvet got close to Ruby and whispered in her ear.

"Don't wo-worry Rubes, I wont t-tell a soul. Pro-promise!"

Ruby relaxed at this and they continued walking down the wing of the Hall that they were in. Velvet began to open up a bit more about herself, seeing as Ruby was earning of her trust, and as did Ruby.

"I actually lea-rned the p-piano out of co-com-complete accident."

"Ohh really? That's cool Velv, so did you just land on a piano and suddenly become a goddess at is or what?"

Velvet giggled at this again, a new sound Ruby was keen on hearing alot. Velvet was cute, adorably cute and it was driving Ruby nuts. She wanted to hold her and treat her right, but she didn't know why. Or why these feelings just had to emerge now.

Great, so that's three girls now. Two who I'm pretty sure like each other and one who likes somebody else-in this case Pyrrha, great now what?

"-and suddenly I was playing to perfection!"

Ruby giggled at Velvet, while she may not have heard everything, which saddened a tad, as she wanted to hear the story but felt it rude to ask her again. Yet she still giggled because of how animated Velvet was while she talked, and especially the ending where she rose her voice and didn't stutter one bit. It almost seemed when Velvet was passionate about something, she barely stuttered at all.

"Hehehe, Velv, your so cute when you have something you like talking about! Though I do awfully like your stutter."

Velvet smiled at Ruby while sporting a pinkish hue under her eyes. Ruby thought i suited her well, not realizing she had the same blush, which Velvet thought suited Ruby quite well too. The pair continued walking around the music hall for a bit before deciding to finally return to the dorms, after such a fun morning. It was nearly 10:45 and their other three roommates needed to wake up soon anyways.

-Meanwhile-

"O MY GOSH THEY'RE SOOOO CUTEE. WEISS THEY'RE SO CUTE OH MY GOSH!"

Weiss was trying her hardest to contain the very loud voice of Nora as to not ruin the morning Velvet and Ruby were having as Nora, Pyrrha and her spied on them.

"Quiet you dolt! You don't wanna ruin this! What do you think Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha nodded and agreed, with the chat soon breaking into amicable laughter and chatter as the three followed the pair along as they went back towards the dorms.

Seems like love is in the air,

isn't it?

-AN-

I have a massive problem now. But before that. This story and CCK will get updated at least twice per week, i wont give exact dares because my schooling doesn't allow me much free time to write and i don't wanna disappoint again like the last few times. And

SHOUKD THIS BE ARTIC SUGAR BOMBS OR Velvet X Ruby????

Im literally at a cross roads. I have so many ideas for both pairs. And since Artic sugar bombs is technically my pairing, i can also reserve the right to change it to which characters i want. So Pyrrha x Weiss x Nora could still be Artic Sugar Bombs (bombs cause Pyrrha bomb XD)

But i want you to choose for me. So review and write what you think, i left ties for both romances in so decide decide decide!

Cya next time

-Tucker Vel


	9. Chapter IX

-AN-

So I decided to stay on course with Artic Sugar Bombs. Think of rhe alst chapter as Ruby realizing some feelig but not enough to sway her. Also read my new story **Sugar Bunnies**!!!Its my desperate plea to write some Ruby X Velvet, which i cannot get outt ny head its so cute.

-Artic Sugar Bombs-

Before either Velvet or Ruby could start to head back towards the dorms, a loud voice came up over the intercoms.

"Would all music students please report to the Main Playing Hall at this moment? I repeat all music students please report to the Main Playing Hall."

"Lets go Velv, thats for us"

Velvet nodded in agreement as the two detoured and turned around to go back the way they came instead of rounding around the whole wing, which would take even longer. As they turned around, they heard a slight noise and then nothing when they stared in front of them, the only sign that someone was following them was a peice of what appeared to be a sandwhich is or wrap of some sort. Velvet bent down and grabbed it

 _Wait a minute...is this the breakfast wrap Ruby and I made? It couldn't be, could it? But then that would mean that..._

Velvet suddenly grabbed Ruby close and whispered sonething in her ear, and from a hidden unlocked classroom, three different colored haired girls tried their best to hear what was being said, for a second, the white haired one thought that she saw Ruby glance and look her in the eye. She dismissed the thought, hoping it was her imagination, while in reality, unknown to her, Ruby really had stared at her. Suddenly she spoke in a very obnoxiously loud voice.

"Oh how I wish both Nora and Weiss were here, I really wanted to sit close to them at the assembly. I guess I'll sit all alone then.."

Ruby smiled to herself as she felt the dust trails of the two girls who just ran out of the classroom they were in to stand it front of Ruby, both looking very embarrassed at their actions, thought neither would chose a different path. Pyrrha walked out after them and greeted Velvet while Ruby talked to the two girls standing in front of her.

"H-hey Pyr-Pyrrha. Where you a-and Nora and Weiss spying on us?"

"At first we weren't, but then we saw you and Ruby being close, so they decided to spy and I tagged along. I'm sorry if we offended you Velvet."

Velvet brushed away Pyrrha's apology, stating it was no biggie, with her stutter sounding awfully cute to Pyrrha's ears as well. _Its going to be even harder to not blurt out something embarrassing when she acts that cute with her stutter._ Pyrrha was pulled out her thoughts by the soft hand of the pianist pulling her along to catch up with the others, who were rushing ahead to grab the last remaining good seats, seeing as they wasted time exposing the trio spying on Velvet and Ruby.

The whole time Velvet and Pyrrha kept their hands held, intertwining their fingers after a few moments of walking hand in hand. Velvet looked shyly at Pyrrha with a blush covering her face. Pyrrha just smiled and squeezed Velvet's hand, who squeezed back after a couple of seconds with a more confident smile on her face now. They soon caught up to the trio as the sat behind them in the seats as they all waited patiently for Ozpin.

-Ruby we need you now to play a song for the people. You'll be preforming with Weiss Schnee of the acclaimed Schnee Clan.

-I know she is one of your dorm mates, so I suggest no talking to her while in the outfit. May you please tell her I need to see her back stage. 

-Ozpin

Ruby stared at her phone for a hard minute before standing up which brought the attention of both Weiss and Nora. She quickly had to think up something to say to them to get away to go change into the RedRose outfit.

"Guys I'm sorry but I need to go help my sister and our friend Blake with something, they need to hear a few guitar notes from me for a study project. And Weiss," said girl looked at her, "I got a text from Ozpin that your needed backstage. Something about a song with RedRose?"

Weiss stood up with a start. She knew the whole time she had to sing a song today, Ozpin had came to her home the week before school to give her a piece she would have required to play, what she didn't know until know was that she was playing with RedRose of all. She thanked Ruby with a hug and gave a Nora one too before bolting off towards the stage enterance.

"Velv, its looks like your being called up to. Good luck bunny."

Velvet stood up as well flashing Ruby a smile. She knew Ruby was RedRose by now and the shock factor of preforming with the most well known violinist was gone already. Was scared her was performing with Weiss. She didn't want to mess yo, especially not with Pyrrha watching her.

So she steeled herself and gave Pyrrha a hug and then Nora one as well. She looked at Ruby as they spoke unspoken promises of her distracting Weiss enough for Ruby to make a quick dash to the changing room.

Ruby soon left afterwards giving Pyrrha a quick hug. Then she did something very daring. She bent down to Nora and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before whispering in her ear,

"That was for both me and Weiss, she forgot to give you one."

Then she left so quickly it looked as if rose petals were all around her. Nora was very red as she left and Pyrrha giggled as se sat down next to her lone friend as they awaited the performance of two of thier dorm mates they knew and one they didn't know.

 **Let the stage rise.**

 **And let the magic of music commence.**

 **-AN-**

 **Damn Ruby is cheeky isn't she xD? So I pushed this one out realy quick cuase its the holiday season and i wouldnt be able to later on friday so I wrote both** ** _Snow Bunnies_ and this late last night and early. Hopw you like it. Not rushing the romance yet though the friendships yes. **


	10. Chapter X

**-Curtain Call-**

Ruby had to rush ahead of both Weiss and Velvet towards the stage, though she didn't mind the latter as much seeing as she discovered her secret already, _and on the second day too! I gotta get better at having a poker face and not letting people find out! Stupid Ruby._ Ruby was by the stage dressing rooms, as she saw Ozpin for a split second before he opened the door to her dressing room letting her run through it before closing the door behind her.

He chuckled as he heard a loud crash in her room and the quietest curse he had ever heard in all his years being the headmaster at Beacon. He chuckled to himself, _I cannot wait to see how you three conduct this piece,_ He locked out into the crowd spotting a still blushing Nora and a happy Pyrrha waiting to see Velvet play piano. _Three down, two more to go it seems._

Weiss was the second one to reach the backstage area, taking a quick second to catch her breath and look presentable before going up to the stage coordinator who looked at her, before looking at his list to see that she was in fact on it, and was the main act.

"Weiss Schnee, room number two, good luck out there ma'am."

She smiled at him giving his a silent thank you before going into her room, she looked to her right and saw that Velvet had arrived and was walking towards her. She shot her a smile.

"Hey, Weiss, lo-looks like were p-performing toge-together?"

"Yeah we are... are you scared?"

Velvet shot her a worried glance as Weiss saw through her. Her hands were shaking, clammy and filled with nervousness. She never performed in front of a crowd this large, and it scared her to bits and pieces. She just wanted to hide in a corner, or at least have a much smaller crowd. Weiss took her hands, and Velvet looked up at the girl who wore the brightest smile she could muster.

"Your going to do fine Velvet... I'm scared too, but were going to do fine, even we have to impress the most famous violinist if we want to get arms bands don't we? So lets try."

Velvet smiled and nodded her head and Weiss and they broke off, with each girl going to their respective dressing rooms. In each room, the girls found their respective dress which was tailor made to accentuate their figure, with Weiss's being white and Velvet's being a dark red. Once both came out of their rooms, there was no time to talk at all as they were tapped on the shoulder, by non other than Red Rose herself. Both immediately looked at each other then nodded at Red Rose who led them to their spots on stage, with the velvet red curtain still closed, once all three were situated, she pulled them aside and gave them distorted words of encouragement.

" ***Zzz*** I know your both scared, I am too. A good musician will always be scared for any performance, its a lesser one that doesn't get scared and acts to cocky who is the one who ultimately fails. Now are you two ready * **Zzz***?"

Both of them nodded as they returned to their respective places, with Weiss holding a mic out in front, Velvet off to the side sitting a a large grand piano that Velvet wanted to run through its motions, but did not have the time or the privacy to do so. Red Rose was holding her voilin up to her chin with he rbow ready to deliver amazing music as usual. Weiss thought to herself for a minute as to whys he thought Red Rose's voice was so familiar.

 _It couldn't be Ruby, could it?_

Weiss shook those thoughts from her head as the curtain rose showing the filled audience of the music hall. Weiss looked at Velvet and Velvet smiled back, which helped ease the worries that Weiss had. And Velvet began to play on the piano.

The song was one she had written and preformed for her own family and a few select friends such as Ozpin long time ago, now it was the crux of this entire performance, which after Ozpin was going to say a few words.

As once as Weiss began to sing, Red Rose joined in on her violin playing in tune to what she sang, making sure as to not drown out Weiss to much, but during the times were Weiss held a note, Red Rose did the occasional riff of notes to amuse the already amazed crowd.

Nora and Pyrrha were amazed by how good both Velvet and Weiss were, they had such a resonance with Red Rose during the whole performance. And once the peace picked up, the crowd cheered even more. Both Nora and Pyrrha were impressed by how well Velvet was playing, and soon they realized something about how she was playing.

Velvet was playing with her eyes closed.

It made the whole scene even more amazing as they reached her solo, allowing her to roll down the piano, and the screen on top of the stage focused in on her and her hands moving and showed her playing with her eyes closed which make the crowd even more ecstatic as she finished with an impressive bout of finger independence as she rolled with both hands.

The song soon ended as all three held out there last notes till they all gave out, the piano stopped resonating and the note died out, Red Rose's violin did the same and Weiss's voice died down as she sang her last note out. She was tired and out of breath after all of it, but still smiled at the crowd as they cheered them on. Ozpin walked onto the stage once everything died down and gave them all congratulations, and as did Glynda Goodwitch,

"That was an amazing show of talent from our very own new freshmen, Weiss Schnee, and Velvet Scalantia.. and our most revered freshman Red Rose.'"

Ozpin smiled as the crowd groaned, many were hoping that he would slip up and tell them who Red Rose was, but Ozpin knew better than that and played well and right into his own hand. He tapped the mic which brought everyone back to their senses as they listened in on him

"Now to my announcement. Many of you came from far and wide to play and learn at Beacon. I applaud your fortitude. But be prepared for grueling lessons and practice. Beacon does not take kindly to slackers who came here through no methods. Out of the crowd I see in front of me, I say about 10% will have a life in music. Work hard to be part of this 10%. You are dismissed, your classes start in 2 hours, hop your ready."


	11. Chapter XI

AN

Alright i was gone a couple of week. Whoops. Just didn't have the create bone in my body for a few weeks. I'm back now. Don't know how long, but try for at least two chapters a week. Thats fair right? So here goes.

Oh and BtW i literally have no idea where a left off XD

-Dash of Red in a Frozen Hammer-

The main music hall cleared quite quickly after the bell rung soon after Ozpin finished his speech. The students filed out as quickly as they came, with the murmur of chatter filling the air, making it feel almost dense and alive to the young redhead who stayed behind at the stage. She was sitting on the edge dangling her feet, rocking them back and forth to the rhythm she was hearing in her head. She heard footsteps behind and turned to look up.

In front her of her were two figures. One was dressed in practically all white, from her hair to her white designer flats. She smiled at the redhead who smiled back and patted a seat next to her. She obliged. Second to come sit was the other figure. She was a mix of earthy tones, though the dash of pink in her bunny ears set of a contrast to her outfit that blended quite nicely with the color of her ears. She and the redhead both shared a smile as well.

"Oh you two were so amazing! I was in the back- and oh my gosh Velv that was amazing what you were doing on the piano, and your fingers, and Weiss! Your singing was amazing, and that high note and I-mmfg!?"

Said girl had just shot her hand out from where it was quietly resting on her lap to the redhead's face to try to stop the gatling gun of words she calls a mouth to spew out anymore of their intriguing bullets.

"You dolt! Shut up, can't you see i wanted to sit here peacefully with you?"

Suddenly Weiss realized what she said as Ruby's eyes widened and Velvet gave her a small giggle signifying she got exposed.

"I-I mean with you and Velvet of course, what are friends for? Hehe…"

Ruby and Weiss both turned away from each other, with Weiss removing her hand from Ruby's mouth and balling herself up to make her form look even smaller to hide her ever growing tomato blush. Ruby followed suit and did the same, but tried ti at least change the topic for now.

"S-say um Velv, where are Pyrrha and Nora?"

The bunny rabbit had to think for a minute in a stance Ruby herself thought was very cute, and so did Weiss, who turned around for a second before Velvet spotted her with a giggle before answering Ruby's question.

"W-well before we came to-to see you, the-they said th-that they had to go to early classes."

The redhead mouth an 'oh' as she began to get her composure back and so did Weiss, who had moved herself a bit away to distance her contact with Ruby. She now slowly began to move back towards her, ever so slowly. Her hand was very close to Ruby and all she required was one more small nudge to be back in her same place she was before the unthinkable happened.

Ruby grabbed her hand.

Weiss looked at said girl and saw that she was in fact blushing at this but didn't break contact. Weiss, even though she guessed she was blushing like mad, squeezed her hand around Ruby's who flinched for a second at the squeeze before calming down.

Weiss moved closer to Ruby and soon the two were touching shoulder to shoulder. Though they were soon interrupted by a party they did not expect, but not unpleased with.

"Do-do you mind i-if i j-join in..?"

They saw Velvet had begun to look shyly away from them, gaving quick glances to see if they had answered. Ruby looked at Velvet, then at Weiss who nodded before they stood up and went to either side of Velvet.

Velvet was a bit startled by the sudden action as her ears shot up before coming down, which caused a giggle and a glare that was to cute to be taken seriously by the rabbit bunny Faunus.

She was now surrounded on both sides by red and white, both were leaning on her respective shoulder they were next to. In the center of Velvet's lap was the congregation of their hands. Ruby and Weiss' hands met with Velvet's in her lap and the three sat there, lucky they had afternoon classes so they could share this moment. Velvet sighed in content and look at the other two, who had similar blushes to hers.

"What does this make us…?"

Both her and Weiss looked at the young redhead to their left after she asked that question. What does this make them? It was quite obvious to them they had feelings, but it seemed as if they all had feelings for other people other than just the other two girls out of the three. It was a weird state, none of them could explain it, but they all understood it. It was weird.

"I mean….threes are not always bad…"

The shy way that Weiss had answered that caused Velvet and Ruby to giggle out of pure cuteness that Weiss had just shown. Weiss herself huff and it caused the opposite effect. They giggled more at her attempts to look mad at them.

"Say Velvet...I know Ruby likes me and you of course, but when did you like me? I thought you and Pyrrha seemed to have something going?"

Velvet smiled at Weiss. Weiss didn't instantly turn red at the sight of her smile, it was more gradual. It was like she was a pot and was slowly warming up to a boil and getting hotter every second she stared at the warm smile.

"I-I mean, I do still l-like Pyrrha, but th-en again, you two are re-really cute...a-and you know?"

Weiss smiled at Velvet's attempt to explain herself. In reality, while nothing was said when they first met exactly, she did she something in the Faunas girl that she had liked. Though…

That could be said the same for every one of the girls in their dorm room.

Weiss had begun to suspect that there was something fishy about this. Even though it was just the second day, they all talked like old friends and basically could not stop blushing near each other. She decided to do some more digging into this. But for now.

She decided to enjoy the moment while it lasted feeling Ruby squeeze both her's and Velvet's hands while hse silently snored on the girls shoulder. They looked at each other and smiled.

 _Maybe it's not so bad that we all like each other._

 _Who knows?_

 _Maybe it's the best thing ever?_

AN

Horrible trash. I know. Plot holes galore. I know. So basically I think this is going to be a purely fluff chapter. Its not going to relate to the story at all. Im not sure yet. I could or it could not. It probably is. And so here is out first pairing before Frosted Sugar Bombs itself emerges. Im going to have trouble explaining away all of this but oh well. Ill try.

Btw all of my italics got lost sorry


	12. Chapter XII

AN

So I planned to release this yesterday afternoon but I fell asleep writing and I can't formulate this idea that well really. But anyways here it is.

P.S- I'm continuing with the current relationship so far

-Weiss, Ruby and Velvet

-Pyrrha and Nora

I might do more with them but thats that for now.

-Schooling-

"-And that was how Ludwig became the first ever composer to compose the first piece while being blind. I suggest you read up on his history and piece work with his use of chords and the key of C# minor for tomorrow's quiz."

The class groaned at Professor Peach's lesson as she brought up the quiz she had planned for tomorrow. Pyrrha sighed inwardly. From what she heard from past alumni she had met, Professor Peach was by far the hardest teacher when it came to the first week. Some even said in her hay day, she would've given them a test on the first day of classes. She thanked Oum that she hadn't been around during then.

"Say Nora- Nora?"

Pyrrha looked at the girl next to her who hadn't seemingly responded as quickly as she had been doing at the start of the class. Nora had silently fallen asleep seemingly during the lesson and had not heard about the quiz tomorrow. Pyrrha chuckled to herself thinking how panicked the girl would be when she heard about the quiz.

Guess I'll need to help her then. It seems like my afternoon got cleared up anyways..

Halfway through the lesson she had gotten a text from Velvet who she had traded numbers with after they said they would go out today informing her that she couldn't make it today. Pyrrha was totally fine with it. Before she had left to class with Nora, she had seen her talking ecstatically to Weiss, noting a silent sprinkle of pink upon her face.

Pyrrha sighed again, something that had been a habit during this class so far. She looked at Nora again. Said girl was soundly sleeping, issuing out the random quiet little snore every so often as she face Pyrrha with her head on her arms acting as a makeshift pillow. She looked cute, thought Pyrrha as she rose her hand to softly pat Nora on the back, as to not wake up the small girl. Slowly she moved up to her head, and then felt some movement from Nora fearful that she would wake up.

Instead Nora stayed asleep but in her sleep haze, she seemingly moved around and Pyrrha had a much better look at her face as she petted her. Pyrrha smiled at the pink haired girl in front of her while her teacher kept babbling on about their upcoming test next week and what the lesson plan was going to be.

 _She really is cute, isn't she?_

"Miss Nikos!"

Pyrrha jumped in her seat, quickly pulling her hand back to her, she looked at Nora and she was seemingly still asleep. She then looked at Professor Peach who was staring smugly at her and so was the rest of the class. Pyrrha had no doubt they had been watching them and was beginning to turn red by the minute.

"Now that I seem to have your attention, I was asking you if you could name five of Ludwig's major compositions. Can you?"

Pyrrha nodded and thought for a minute before deliver her answer to her teacher.

"The 5th Symphony in C minor, Adelaide, Moonlight Sonata, Septet and Fur Elise."

Professor Peach nodded to her as she wrote each on down. She then put the Opus number next to each and turned back to the class again.

"Thank you Miss Nikos… you may now go back to pettig your...friend."

The class giggled at Pyrrha who turned red once again as Professor Peach gave her a wink and a slight smile, which Pyrrha returned. She then looked over at Nora and smiled again.

 _Guess I shouldn't waste this free time I have now_

And Pyrrha went back to petting Nora, not caring about the giggles and dreamy sighs from some of the students around them. Pyrrha was content with petting Nora and she could see a smile on Nora's sleepy face.

As Pyrrha was looking at Nora, she saw a piece of paper sticking out from under her arm. With care and delicacy she removed the paper mindful not to wake up the sleeping beauty she was petting.

As soon and Pyrrha began to read the paper, she turned red and soon tears began to well up in her eyes. She had found a poem, written by Nora. It was scratched up and messy but was still a poem by Nora. About her.

'She's standing there, so peacefully,

Hair made up, so perfectly,

Beauty unrivaled,

Its hurting me…

I wanna be, right next her

Right there, in her loving arms,

Yet I know,

It won't be true…

Cause she's

She's the perfect girl,

The one

I cannot have

Too good to be true

The one that I wish

Would love me too,

But I know the truth

She..

She doesn't love me…

Cause she's

She's the perfect girl,

Sitting right next to me,

The one I wish I had,

But cannot be true…

By the time she had finished the class was about over, so Pyrrha quickly wiped her eyes dry and packed up her stuff and left the paper next to Nora before bolting out leaving her there sleeping all alone.

"Cause she's

She's the perfect girl,

The one

I can't have

Too good to be true,

Cause I know the truth

...She doesn't love me…"

Nora sang out the very last verse, not written yet, but still thought up, before laying down again on her arms and crying softly as the bell rung out. All the student's left her alone as they walked out, with the only comforting hand being Professor Peach's before she had to leave for her conference.

Nora was all alone…

AN

Sad chapter. I'm feeling sad. Hurt and broken and that bled out into the chapter. Whenever there are song lyrics or words sung out, they will be in the center.

Looks like while our first couple is happy, the next one is having some troubles. What is happening with Pyrrha?

PS- Pyrrha does not run away because she doesn't love Nora, its something else entirely.


End file.
